I. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cosmetic composition and more particularly to a cosmetic composition containing seaweed for application to skin to improve the appearance of the skin.
II. Description of Related Art
The skin is one of the largest organs in the body. Skin is comprised of three main layers: the epidermis, the dermis and subcutaneous layers. At the outermost part of the epidermis, a layer of dead cells forms what is known as a stratum corneum layer. The dermis is the middle layer of skin and is comprised of arrangements of collagen fibres, which surround many specialized cells and structures. The innermost layer of the skin is the subcutaneous layer, often called the sub-dermis. The subcutaneous layer is comprised largely of fat and connective tissue and houses larger blood vessels and nerves. Elastin may be found in all layers of the skin, but is most prominent in the dermis layer.
The condition and appearance is a major concern to most people. Enhancing the appearance of the skin is of significant interest for many people. The appearance of the skin can be affected by many sources including environmental conditions such as sun exposure, building heating and air conditioning, and air pollution can accelerate deterioration of the condition and appearance of skin. Additionally, certain diseases can affect the appearance of the skin. Deterioration of the appearance of the skin may include, but is not limited to, wrinkles, loss of firmness and elasticity of the skin, age spots, discolorations, and dryness. In addition, individual factors such as diet, stress, age and genetics may affect the appearance of the skin.
Various compositions and methods for manipulating the appearance of the skin have been reported. For example, international patent application, published under number WO/2004/100889, describes anti-ageing agents, including 3,3′-thiodipropionic acid or derivatives thereof for improving the aesthetic appearance of skin. Another method of manipulating the quality of the skin is cosmetic surgery. It has been reported that seaweed extracts can be incorporated in compositions for use on the skin (see, for e.g., United States patent application 2004/0219124).